1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand actuated cutting tools, and, more particularly, to an improved, more efficient, ergonomic cutting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost every household in America owns a pair of pivoted cutting devices, such as the traditional utility scissors. These devices are used to cut paper, fabric, and innumerable other uses. Examples of the previous art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,573, issued in the name of Linden et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,109, issued in the name of Bush et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,122, issued in the name of Linden, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,592, issued in the name of Linden et al.
There are numerous problems with the utility scissor devices of the previous art. These devices require a hand strength, finger strength and articulation, endurance and wrist flexibility to operate, abilities that many individuals do not possess. There are an estimated forty million individuals with conditions that limit hand and wrist strength and flexibility, such as arthritis, carpal tunnel syndrome, and repetitive strain injury. For these people, using these devices is difficult, painful, and in some instances, impossible. These devices can be difficult for children and the elderly to use, given that members of both groups may have less muscle strength and coordination than the public at large.
The first major problem with these devices is that they require use of the wrist in an unnatural, non-neutral, cramped position with the wrist and arm at a downward angle. This causes several problems. The awkward hand position can cause misalignment of the tendons in the wrist, increasing the chances of injury, and making usage of the device uncomfortable. Also, power transfer from the forearm to the fingers is not efficient.
Second, these devices require the operator to perform an articulated pinching motion with the fingers to both open and close the blades. This motion is difficult and awkward for many people, especially those with hand and arm related medical conditions, such as the young and the elderly.
Third, these devices utilize a pinching blade action, which requires a large amount of energy and can produce a cut that is not `clean.`
Fourth, because the lower blades on these devices are not stationary, the device cannot be used while resting on a table. Thus, the operator must support the weight of the device during usage. The devices do not stand up on their own, which requires the user to keep the device in the upright position during usage. Performing these tasks can be difficult for many individuals, as explained above.
Fifth, these devices utilize `loops` into which the operator inserts his/her fingers. This configuration does not readily accommodate larger hands.
Sixth, these devices require an operator to be able to reopen the blades without any assistance from the device. This places a great strain on the muscles of the hand, wrist and arm which are needed to open the scissors and are weaker than the muscles used to close the devices.
Seventh, some of these devices are designed to be used by only right handed individuals. The '573 device discloses this problem. The '573 device's design causes problems for the millions of left-handed individuals in the United States of America.
Attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems, but no device has successfully dealt with all these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,412, issued in the name of Schofield, et al, discloses a pivoted cutting device that provides room for larger hands by enlargement of the loops of the previous devices. However, no device in the previous art successfully deals with all the problems discussed above.
Furthermore, a search of the previous art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus which overcomes all of the cited problems.